


Shmoopy Happy Endings

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-02
Updated: 2005-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Yeah, I'm twisted or something. This is B/J spoiler-y through 513, so virgins beware!Sung to the tune of "Shiny Happy People" by REM





	Shmoopy Happy Endings

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Sung to the tune of "Shiny Happy People" by REM

Shmoopy happy endings for the fans...

Brian tells his boy-  
Love you, need you.  
Justin wants a home-  
Puppies, children.  
Bush says no they can't-  
Smirking monkey.  
Cowlip gets pissed off  
And says "fuck the fans!"  
And appease their code-  
Break the boys apart!

(chorus)  
Shmoopy happy endings for the fans...  
Shmoopy happy endings for the fans...  
How hard would it have been, really?

All you B/J fans love them, help them!  
To your Live Journals-  
Write it, write it!  
No more angst and strife,  
Happy, happy!  
Post it everywhere  
So that others can read!  
Plain gold bands that shine...

(chorus)  
Shmoopy happy endings for the fans...  
Shmoopy happy endings for the fans...  
How hard would it have been, really?


End file.
